


Going Down

by phantomfrance



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, M/M, Raywood, Vagabond Ryan, ray narvaez jr - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomfrance/pseuds/phantomfrance
Summary: After a fight between Ray and Ryan that destroys part of Los Santos, Ray disappears.  Ryan's memory is fuzzy before the fight, he's got to find out what happened and what's happened to Ray.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadVagabond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadVagabond/gifts).



Ryan blocks out the harsh light with his hand, feeling the haze from his bloodlust fade. He looks around at the scene before him. Flames were engulfing a handful of buildings down the street, bullet holes litter the walls and street on both sides at all heights of the buildings, and bodies were scattered in odd positions on the ground.  He looks around not all that surprised, he had been in a blind rage, so why wouldn’t there be this much chaos and carnage?  

 

The sounds of sirens and helicopter blades makes him look up at the sky, there was a single helicopter circling the area. The bright searchlight follows the path of the carnage on the ground, growing closer to where Ryan lays each passing moment.  He has to get out of there, there must be a bounty on him by now, or at least a high wanted level from the police.  There were going to be a lot of cops and helicopters in the area soon. He needs to get out of there fast, but to do that he’ll need a car. 

 

He spots a flashy sports car on the side of the road that hadn’t been completely destroyed.  It has broken windows, blood streaks on the side, and a bullet hole in the driver’s side door. He sprints to the car, breaks the rest of the glass on the driver’s side window and opens the door.  He gets in and hotwires the car, not wanting to waste time looking for a key. He drives away quickly, not looking at any bodies scattering the street. A broken body lays in the middle of the street in a growing pool of blood.  

 

Ryan floors it and flies around a corner, just missing the front of a police car.  He weaves between cars on the road, dodging police cars and bullets as they try to stop him.  He growls as a bullet knicks his shoulder. He slides the car around another corner, not slowing down a second, and slips away into a familiar alleyway to slip away from the cops.  He maneuvers the car through the twists and turns.  He looks up into the mirror to see how close the cops are.  He doesn’t spot them, he has the chance to outrun them.  He looks back in front of him and hits the breaks, but it isn’t soon enough.  

 

He’s thrown forward, head smashes into the steering wheel as his stolen car hits the brown car parked in the middle of the alleyway.  He groans and staggers out of the car, a hand on his head trying to get everything to stop spinning.  He glares at the car and holds his head, trying to figure out who would park their car out in the middle of nowhere. 

 

It’s a deserted alleyway far away from everything, there’s no reason for that car to be there. There were no specific details about the car other than it was a creek brown adder… 

 

Ryan looks closer, that has to be ray’s car, no one else would have a car in that horrible color.  He glances around the alleyway to find a way to get to higher ground, maybe Ray is in the area.  

 

He spots a ladder to the roof and hurries to climb up.  He flies up the rungs and is forced to stop from pain erupting from his shoulder, there’s a bullet embedded into it.  He looks down and sees the cop that shot him.  

 

He’s hidden behind a car door, gun sticking out the window focusing on Ryan.  “Stop! Stay where you are!” The cop orders, standing up ready to move forward if he tries anything.  

 

Ryan laughs and smiles darkly, he pulls a pistol out from his holster and points it at the officer.  “Stop? Heh, I don’t think so” He throws his hand holding the gun out to his side in a shrug, then blindly points the gun towards the officer, shoots, and hits the cop at the side of his head. 

 

The officer drops and Ryan can hear others coming his way.  He climbs again but stops when a shower of bullets rain down on him from above; he gets hit in his leg, shoulder, and back.  He falls from the ladder and lands on a pile of boxes, but he keeps his grip tight on his gun. 

 

From the collapsed boxes he shoots at the officers in the helicopter above, he isn’t going to go down without a fight. He takes out 4 officers until one gets a lucky shot and hits him in the chest.  His breaths come out in hisses, he tries to move backwards into his pile more, but can’t. The officers surround the boxes and take aim.  They unleash more bullets upon the pile until there’s no movement.  

 

Ryan’s blood streams from his wounds as he makes one final attempt to escape.  He groans and tries to move, but the pain keeps him in place, gunshots sound from behind the officers and he spots a figure moving towards the group before he sinks into the darkness of unconsciousness.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this, I'm writing it for my friend based on one of his old rp's. Thanks for reading!


End file.
